Sheelagh and Des and the rest
by Hence The Name
Summary: Sheelagh and Des get caught doing things they shouldnt be doing, but will the pair live happily every after?
1. Surprise

"Are you ok mate you don't seem yourself today" Reg asked Des  
  
"Actually the Woman I was seeing finished me yesterday" Des replied  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you told her that I was only seeing her for a laugh"  
  
"What, me, no I only told... sergeant Murphy she was your lady friend wasn't she!"  
  
"Yeah, it started of as a laugh but now I love her"  
  
Des Got back into the patrol car. Reg stood thinking then got in aswell. There was silence all the way back to the station. When they got back there was a surprise waiting for them both. Sheelagh Murphy wanted to speak to them both. Des' eyes lit up and reg noticed this  
  
"I hate to disappoint you des but I don't think she'll say sorry while I'm there"  
  
Des agreed and went back to being grumpy and annoyed. Reg walked off and headed for sheelaghs office whilst Des stood thinking of possibilities then Des followed on. Reg knocked on the door as soon as des arrived,  
  
"Come in" came sheelaghs voice from behind the closed door,  
  
"You wanted to see us?" Reg asked  
  
"Yeah I've just received a phone call from the Cole lane estate. Apparently you two have assaulted a man when you were trying to arrest his friend"  
  
"We haven't arrested anyone on the Cole lane estate serge" Reg replied  
  
"Ok then you can go"  
  
Des left feeling as lonely as he had before but Reg stayed.  
  
"PC Hollis I said you can go"  
  
"Actually serge I was wondering if I could have a word?"  
  
"Ok then shut the door"  
  
"Its about PC Taviner"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well he's just split up with the married woman I told you about"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I know you know serge, I also know that you know Des loves you"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about PC Hollis"  
  
"I think you do, Des told me everything he also said that it started off as a game but he loves you now"  
  
"Yes well I don't love him so if that's all shut the door on your way out please"  
  
" I will believe what you have just said when you tell Des that"  
  
"Ok then if that's what it takes then send Des back I'll tell him now"  
  
"Yes serge"  
  
Reg left Sheelagh office and thought for a minute. He was thinking that maybe he had gone a little over the top after all Sheelagh was his Sergeant. After a minute he walked of to try and find Des to tell him that Sheelagh wanted to speak to him. Eventually when he walked around the corner he found him,  
  
" DES! Des mate sergeant Murphy wants to speak to you " He shouted and Des grunted  
  
"Ok then"  
  
Des was really happy now he thought that if she wanted him alone then maybe the sorry was going to come. He turned round and walked off to Sheelagh's Office planning what he was going to say. He knocked and Sheelagh's voice sent his mind spinning.  
  
"Come in" She shouted  
  
Des walked in, "you wanted to see me Sheelagh?"  
  
"Yeah and its Sergeant Murphy To you"  
  
"Yes Serge"  
  
"PC Hollis has just told me that in order for him to believe I do not love you I am going to have to tell you face to face"  
  
"Oh Sheelagh" Sheelagh gave him a stern look "Serge don't do this to me I love you"  
  
"No Des love is a strong word to use"  
  
"Not strong enough to explain my feelings for you"  
  
"Des I… I" Des started to walk towards Sheelagh "I… don't come any closer Des" Des kept moving forward until there was no where for Sheelagh to go "Des if you come closer I'll… I'll"  
  
"You'll what serge?"  
  
"I'll kiss you… Please don't do this Des"  
  
Then Sheelagh reached out and Kissed Des. Des's mind was spinning more than ever as they kissed. Des cleared Sheelagh's desk and they both lay on top of it. There was a knock on the door and then a loud shout of  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERGE"  
  
Sheelagh looked around. She was utterly embarrassed... 


	2. Not so funny

Sheelagh pushed a laughing Des off her and stood up,  
  
"DES!" She shouted  
  
"what?" he stuttered  
  
"stop laughing....its....its....not funny" sheelagh replied whilst laughing herself. Honey started to laugh. As did everyone else who was at the door, Gary, Smiffy, June, cameron, kerry, Debbie, Sam, Phil, Rob and Eva. Sheelagh stopped laughing, she sat down. No one noticed this. Sheelagh bent over,  
  
"Des...Des...help me" Everyone stopped laughing and their eyes rested on Sheelagh, she clutched her stomach,  
  
"Shee whats up?" Des asked,  
  
"It really hurts Des"  
  
"What does?"  
  
"Get me an ambulance!!!!" Des called for an ambulance,  
  
"I need an ambulance, Sunhill station, yeah, ok then, thanks bye" he said down the phone.  
He went and knelt down next to sheelagh.  
  
"Shee whats up? what hurts?" By now there were tears on her cheeks, she closed her eyes.  
  
"Sheelagh?? SHEE?" Des lay Sheelagh on the floor. He checked for a pulse. Eva went to the front desk to wait for the ambulance. Marylin looked at Eva and could tell something was wrong,  
  
"Eva are you ok?" She asked  
  
"Sheelagh's just collapsed" Eva replied shortly. The ambulance arrived at the front desk and Eva took them to Sheelagh. As they loaded her into the ambulance she came round,  
  
"Des??" she mumbled. Des took her hand,  
  
"I'm here Shee" he told her. When they arrived at hospital Des sat in the corridoor whilst they did tests on Sheelagh. When he was finally allowed into the room he looked at Sheelagh,  
  
"What happened Shee?" He asked her quietly.  
  
"I...I'm...Its just.....Well....erm....I'm..." Sheelagh stuttered  
  
"Yeah?? you're what?"  
  
"I'm sorta.....Pregnant" Des looked from Sheelagh to the door,  
  
"I've gotta go Shee, see you when you're back in work"  
  
"Des wait....please....." Des walked towards the door "des....DES" Des had gone 


End file.
